Chirichan PL2A "Testmos" Heavy Fighter
Name: PL2A Testmos Craft: Chirichan PL2A Testmos Heavy Fighter Type: Heavy Fighter Scale: starfighter Length: 16 meters (estimated) Skill: starfighter pilot Crew: 1 Cargo Capacity: none Consumables: 8 days Jump Drive: x100 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 3D+1 Space: 9 Atmosphere: 400; 1,150 km/h Hull: 5D Shields: 2D Sensors *Passive: 40 / 1D *Scan: 80 / 2D *Search: 160 / 3D *Focus: 4 / 4D Weapons *'5 Flux Beams Mk. II' :Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 1 Scale: walker Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Atmosphere Range: 100-300/500/1,000m Rate of fire: 7 Damage: 4D+1 *'5 Light Ordnance Hardpoints' :Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 1 Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D :*'Snipe Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-10/20/200 Atmosphere Range: 100-1,000/2,000/20,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 5D+1 :*'Brute Mk II Missile ' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/240 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/24,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 9D :*'Python Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/240 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/24,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 11D :*'Banshee Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/160 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/16,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: None; Reduces Shields to Zero. :*'Disruptor Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/220 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/22,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: None; If hit, the targeted craft cannot move for two rounds *'Stingray Torpedo' :Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-20/40/160 Atmosphere Range: 2-40/80/320km Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 9D *'Hi-Explosive Mine Tube' :Fire Arc: Aft Narrow Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: N/A Atmosphere Range: N/A Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 10 Damage: 10D *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-13/25/50 Atmosphere Range: 1-25/50/100km Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -2D *'Countermeasure Pod Dispenser ' :Fire Arc: aft Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: sensors Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-13/25/50 Atmosphere Range: 1-25/50/100km Ammo: 10 Rate of fire: 1 Effects: Enemy Sensors & Fire Control -1D Gear: *D-Drive *Matter/Antimatter Power Plant *Ejection Seat: This accessory allows the vehicle's crew and passengers to safely disembark while it is still in mid-flight. It can be used as the vehicle is being destroyed. *Shield Regenerator (x2): This accessory Increases the vehicle's shield regeneration rate by 2 times. *BSE Virus Generator (X=2): This accessory allows a vehicle's crew to attempt to infect a target craft with a disabling computer virus as an attack action. The Difficulty of the attack action equals 25 times X, where X is a whole number from one to three. If successful, the target craft is immobilized and its shields drop for a number of seconds equal to the degree of success. The effects of this accessory may be blocked by a successful Signal Filter Communications Save. *Signal Filter: If infection with the BSE Virus is indicated, a Difficulty 25 Communications roll may be made in order to avoid its effects. Description: The Testmos is the Chirichan pirate clan’s primary heavy fighter. With their imposing yellow markings and unusual donut hull, Testmoses are one of the most feared pirate fighters in the Tri-System. In terms of pirate ships alone, they are decidedly inferior to the Ashearer-class, but are a step ahead of the Kiowan and Jincilla offerings. Origin's Official Guide to Privateer 2: The Darkening The Testmos has lots of armor and is a medium-to-fast fighter. It may take awhile to run one down and wear out its armor, but it's not impossible. Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: Testmos Heavy Fighter PR2a *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (pages 326-327) *thedemonapostle